Petrochemical cracking is used to break up large hydrocarbon molecules into smaller molecules. This process may be performed with or without a catalyst. In one form of cracking called fluid catalytic cracking, hydrocarbons are mixed with a very fine catalyst powder of aluminum oxide and silicon dioxide. The whole mixture is then blown like a liquid through a reaction chamber at a temperature of approximately 950° F. After the reaction occurs, the catalyst is recovered, and the cracked mixture is separated by cooling and further fractional distillation.
Because of the extremely high temperatures at which petrochemical crackers operate, they may be internally coated with one or more insulating layers to protect structural components. Over time, this insulation may break down, leading to “hot spots” on the external walls of the cracker, and eventual burn through. Hot spots and burn through of cracker structural components result in lost production capacity and substantial losses in revenue as a result. Thus, improved methods of managing petrochemical crackers are required.